All I Have
by Lonely Parasol
Summary: One night, as she faded away before my eyes I once asked - pleaded her to stay, so that we could be together forever. She caught my eye, and in her piercing gaze the answer was clear - to her, forever shared a different meaning...Azalea's journey x x


A/N - something I wrote two nights ago, though I had problems posting it then. after browsing the other stories for 'Poison' there were only a few I took an interest in, so the inspiration for this just...came to me :P

this is Azalea's take on finding her missing sister Poison

Disclaimer - no, I don't own the story Poison, the marvelous Chris Wooding does

* * *

All I Have

I didn't know my sister would be the center focus of my life. Didn't know that as soon as the Phaerie King Aelthar released me, turned me over to the foreign human realm of my birth that I would spend the first years of my life searching for her. My other half, the sister I remembered from my childhood, the image of her face replaying over and over in my mind, until I knew it better than my own. I dreamed that we were together, sometimes twins in our ages, sometimes I the child and she the protector I knew her to be.

One night, as she faded away before my eyes I once asked - _pleaded_ her to stay, so that we could be together forever. She caught my eye, and in her piercing gaze the answer was clear - to her, forever shared a different meaning.

Time caught up to us eventually, and before I knew it all I could see were luminous orbs of shocking violet, etched into a pale, sullen face. Her attitude shined through, telling me without words that she was still the rebellious, withdrawn figure that haunted me. Still my Foxglove. The sights were enough to assuage my fears, the hazy delusion fooling me into believing she was alright – such meager knowledge helped me coup through the bleak years I lived in the Realm of Phaerie.

But I soon realized that something was different – something drastic had changed inside, and my sister had become a different person. Keener somehow, stronger and more daring than when I'd known her.

Not long after this I was abandoned again, only this time in the place I had been trying to get back to for a lifetime. I was home at last.

I knew nothing of this world, their customs and strange currency all new to me, and I stumbled along, growing ill and weary as I struggled to make ends meet. I willed my time working as a messenger, trading my services for information I could gather about my sister and my elusive past.

I thought that finding her would solve all my problems. That having her in my life would make things better. That the two of us could grow to be thicker than thieves, closer than we'd ever been in my childhood. That by spending time with one another we could make up for lost time.

I discovered only later, after I had finally arrived in Gull – the place of my kidnapping – that fate had crossed our paths recently. The messenger – the girl whom I exchanged a few words with whilst waiting to board one of the outgoing carts – my missing sister.

‡†

_Could you take a message for me? she asked. _

_Who's it for? _

_Hew and Snapdragon, she answered, watching me calmly. _

_What's the message? _

_Tell them…her voice drifted, allowing me a glance at her ashen face as she contemplated her next words. _

_Why don't I tell them that you're sorry, I suggested, seeing her tense inwardly. _

_She looked up at me then, her eyes widened slightly. She opened her mouth to ask something, then closed it. _

_It's written all over you, said I as way of explanation. _

_She nodded, That would be best, she said, thank you. _

‡†

I had nodded my head and turned away, without a word or a glance. The one whom I had desired to reach for so long was standing right before me, within my grasp. And I had wasted my only chance.

I spent the next several years in Gull – the people there were kind enough, accepting the 'miracle' that had brought me back from the phaeries without question, never once thinking of damning them for taking me away in the first place. But I found I could not go on ignoring the one encounter we shared, when we had come face to face, and on my twentieth birthday I set out again, in search of the sister who had no doubt left in search of me in much the same way all those years ago.

The journey for **Poison**, my one true companion in this twisted world may never end. But I will give all I have to find her. I will risk everything to save her, just as she tried to save me.

If she has lost her way, I will bring her back.

Fin

* * *

A/N - feel free to click the spring green button down there to tell me whatcha think -_-

- Lux


End file.
